ceruliafandomcom-20200214-history
Alvlarth
Type: N/A Ruler: King Ugaar Axeborn Capital: Myr Cael Races: All, but predominantly common races and others. By far the most prominent species however are Deities of particular Import: Bahamut and Midione While the entire world bears the scars of the Godfall, there are few places in the world in which the remnants of the Godfall are more prominent than the city of Myr Cael in Alvlarth. As Gruumsh raged a bloody war through the elvish fleets, Bahamut, the Platinum dragon, saw a chance to intervene and attempt to bring peace to the lands. Unfortunately, the platinum dragon underestimated the pure, iridescent rage which had enveloped Gruumsh at the time, and was therefore not prepared for the vicious onslaught he met at the hands of the Gifavian Orcs. He came in peace, but was met only with violence, as the orcs, finding his scales too hard to pierce swarmed over him, slowly and painfully prying many of his scales off in an attempt to expose the dragon to a killing blow. Crippled in pain and badly wounded, he fought bravely when he found himself on the verge of death, facing down a seemingly endless swarm of orcs… However, while the Godfall ''was a time of great godly achievements, it was also a time of great mortal acts. Witnessing this from the nearby dwarven mine, the Axeborn dwarves intervened: Sacrificing themselves to the Orc warbands they charged into battle, creating enough of a diversion for Bahumut to be saved. The dwarves of Myer Cael used the small amounts of platinum they had found within the mines to forge new platinum scales and armour for Bahumut, slowly restoring him to full health, and after he regained his powers, the Dragon king blessed the mine, his very breath turning the walls to platinum. Rich beyond comprehension from this generous act, the Axeborn Dwarves have since devoted their time to research and science, spearheading many of the scientific and magical breakthroughs of the last year. They have created the first firearms found in Cerulia, assisted Valetchia in the creation of Warforged, and created marvels of magic, including airships, sky trains and new magical weapons. However, while Myr Cael has been blessed and largely remains protected from the struggles of the outside world, Alvlarth itself faces much greater issues. The spread of the shadowlands are felt nowhere more strongly than in the rocky, mountainous lands of Alvlarth, where raids and attacks from the denizens of the Shadowlands and invading underdark Duergar are commonplace. The people of Alvlarth live in constant fear, never knowing when the next undead swarm may destroy their home and take their loved ones, especially as the kingdoms defences are spread thinly as the kingdom is seemingly battered from all sides. Luckily however, Alvlarth’s military might is unrivalled across Cerulia, except perhaps by Tyrathel, and consists mainly of Myr Cael Dwarves and large clans of proud Dragonborn, whose presence increased rapidly after the saving of Bahamut. '''Notable Landmarks' The Sky Fort: While Myr Cael is itself a beautiful and mighty sight, perhaps the most notable region of the city is the sky fort. In the thousand years since the godfall the Axeborn elves have hollowed out much of the huge mountain, creating a fort which stretches from the roots of the range to over the peak, into the clouds. Huge ornate, glass spires, connected by large stone walkways and constantly swarmed with sky-trains and airships, the fort is a beacon of hope to all of Alvlarth, the home of the King and his most trusted soldiers, the Skyriggers. Notable Factions ' ' The Dragonborn Tribes: Although not particularly common, there are a number of extremely proud Dragonborn Clans scattered across the Province of Alvlarth. Predominantly Metallic, many of these clans are devoted to Bahamut and Milione (In honour of the dwarves sacrifice in saving the Dragon god), and are proud to devote their lives to protecting the land in return). For generations these clans have held the scourge of the Shadowlands at bay, and it is through these actions that the dragonborn have become widely accepted and even loved across the kingdom, although many of the tribes are aware of how swifly those opinions have been known to change… The oldest clan, and therefore the most esteemed is Clan Aulis, who are known for producing particularly fine arms and warriors. The sky riggers: This group of predominantly dwarf artificers represent many of the huge strides in magic and technology made by Alvlarth over the last few generations. Elite warriors, they are able to reach almost any location in Alvlarth within almost minutes, as they operate out of a small fleet of airships housed in the Sky Fort. Predominantly armed with repeating rifles and large suits of armour which allow them to perform magnificent feats of magic, the sky riggers throw themselves out of the airships, slowly floating to the ground as they rain fire from above, often destroying hundreds of enemies before their feet even touch the ground.